Danger Days
by Stereophonic Aftershock
Summary: "The fire of hope burned brightly now; everyone knew how much the Killjoy Rebellion was affecting others. It was no longer a rebellion. This was the beginning of a revolution." In a dystopia ruled by Better Living Industries, only the Fabulous Killjoys had the courage to stand and fight against them. Would you destroy something perfect, in order to make it beautiful? REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

****Note**- You guys have **_**no**_** idea how much I hate the original and the rewrite. I got all these ideas for characters and back-story and shit, and they didn't add in. So I decided to rewrite the **_**goddamn**_** rewrite. It's helped that I've made a list of the tropes that will be involved, so luckily the writing will be **_**much**_** better.**

**Danger Days  
Chapter I- Introduction  
Year: 2014**

It had been two years since the fires of 2012, and since then the world's population had dropped from seven billion to three billion. America had been the most affected, but Japan and Germany were close behind. People still did not know or understand what had caused the fires.  
Yet it was 2014 that had been known as the year of total, complete disaster- or at least the start of it; all across the world there had been disappearances and rumours, whispers of an unknown evil. People who had not lost their families to war or murder knew someone who had.  
They did not know how right they were at the mention of evil- the world was controlled by it. A single corporation rose from the ashes of what was once known as California. Better Living Industries was run by a man known only as Korse, and only he knew the true cause of the fires. Korse had an army of Draculoids behind him, readily armed with ray guns, which had been specially designed by Korse to take out anyone who opposed them or suspected their motives. Their slogan, "The Aftermath is Secondary", could be found all over America, and despite Better Living's assurances, there were many people who did not- could not trust them.  
One of these was Bob Bryar, the drummer of the band My Chemical Romance. He was suspicious, and stealthily looked into BLI's work. What he found shocked him, and he warned his fellow band members not to trust Better Living Industries, he set a time and place to meet them, but when they arrived the sight the band were met with shocked them to the core.  
Bob was hanging by his ankles, suspended from a nearby skyscraper wearing a straitjacket.  
They would later see in a newspaper, FactNewspaper, that he was killed by a ray gun wound to his chest.  
The pills came out a month later: BLI's first attempt at anti-depressants were very well received by most of the population and sold out very quickly. The four remaining band members did not try them, and neither did their wives- not after Bob's warning.

So the band broke up. Realising the danger they were in, the four men decided to run away to protect their wives and children. Though he and Alicia were going through a rough patch, Mikey made her promise to stay away from BLI's drugs and not to trust them. She agreed, but only because Lindsey, Jamia and Christa were also doing the same.  
They left their names behind with their lives. Gerard and Mikey Way, Ray Toro and Frank Iero were dead, but Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul were very much alive.

**California, September 7****th****.**

They were in California for a month when they found the diner. Ahead of them, in the heated desert was a salmon-pink diner with extra-wide, extra-large windows and a gas station as a permanent attachment to it. At least one of the windows was broken- a huge gap with jagged pieces around the frame. The Killjoys were hungry- starving, their mouths and throats were dry, and they had become accustomed to dizziness and black-spotted vision.  
The diner was something that gave them hope; having not learnt to be weary and suspicious so early on, they saw no reason to avoid it. They did, however, draw their ray guns for safety, just in case.  
Jet Star went first, slowly edging through the double doors into the diner, and taking in the details- the walls were a yellow pastel, as were the counter-tops, the furniture was stainless steel with bright yellow seats, and a red, white and yellow chequered linoleum floor. Broken glass had fallen on several of the seats and the white tables, the floor was dusty- the sand had presumably blown in during a storm. The clock above a coffee dispenser had a broken glass cover, and the television mounted on the wall in a corner was old.  
And it was all silent. Too silent.  
He motioned for the others to enter, sensing a presence and knowing that he would need back up. Party Poison, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid joined him, all surveying the inside carefully. Their gaze fell on the door leading to the men's toilets, and Ghoul raised his gun at the sign just as a man left pointing his own ray gun at them.  
The man stepped forward and asked, 'Who are you?'  
The Killjoys knew that their appearance had changed from their former life, but they did not know that it had been so drastic. As Ghoul slowly lowered his gun, the man before them frowned in confusion. They noticed that the man wore beige trousers and a black leather jacket, and Kobra wondered whether he found it comfortable to wear in the hot desert.  
It was Poison who spoke first, 'Jimmy? What are you doing here?'  
The man hesitated, 'How do you know my name?'  
'Jimmy,' Poison said, 'It's us-.'  
There was a crash from the toilet and the man looked alarmed. He held his ray gun up and told the four, 'Don't move,' and he rushed into the toilet.  
Kobra and Jet shared a glance.  
Not long after, in which during the man's absence, the four could hear angry muffled shouts and more bangs, the man that Poison called 'Jimmy' stepped out with his appearance looking significantly more dishevelled. He scowled at Poison and pointed his ray gun at Poison's face, 'Tell me your name and then leave. We don't want no freeloaders.'  
Poison looked affronted, 'Jimmy-,' the man's finger twitched on the trigger, 'it's me- Gerard.'  
Jimmy frowned, as though he was debating whether Poison was telling the truth; there was something about his appearance that seemed so familiar, but as with the other three, the disguises worked well.  
Finally, his trust won, and he lowered his gun. Jimmy beckoned them over to a booth to sit down at, when they did, he said, 'We thought you guys died.'  
'_You_ did?' Ghoul asked, 'You went missing after the fires! Everyone thought that you'd burnt alive!'  
'Is Chantal okay?' Jimmy asked, ignoring Ghoul's statement.  
Poison nodded, 'Yes, except she's already pretty high up with BLI.'  
Jimmy growled, 'Damn Better Living.'  
Kobra asked, 'What did you mean by 'we'?'  
Jimmy winced, 'That'd be Steve. He's in the back working on his radio project.' He was quiet for a while before he sighed, running a hand through his ruffled hair, 'It was BLI that started the Helium Wars, you know. Them fires? Korse was wanting to recruit Draculoids, 'cept no one would want to join up. So he started torching America- starting with small arson acts, then endin' up with helium bombs, an' they didn' do us any good.'  
Jet gaped, '_That_ was _them_?'  
Jimmy nodded, 'Yeah, an' if you think what they did here was bad, then you haven't heard about the rest of the world. Japan turned out all right- eventually, but China's been wiped off the map. Germany formed their own resistance force, but they were betrayed by an insider. New Zealand was forced into making some sort of serum, and most of Britain has been eradicated leaving jus' England- and _that_'s become one giant weapons factory.'  
'But that's _disgusting_!' Kobra cried, 'How did we not hear about this before now!'  
'Listen to yerself!' Jimmy exclaimed, 'Better Living own the News industry! FactNews- BLI own it! The TV channels? BLI own 'em. The _goddamn newspapers_? _BLI OWN 'EM_. There ain't one chance that they'll reveal their plans to the public. That's why Steve's working on that radio; he wants to give 'em _hell_. BLI took his _legs_ in the _goddamn_ Helium Wars, we're nothin' but a couple of _tumbleweeds_ in this _motherfucking_ desert, and it's all down to BLI, and we have _no clue why_.' He took a deep breath and continued at the sight of the Killjoys' stunned faces, 'Listen, I have no idea why you guys are here; we don' get much news now that we got cut off, so someone _explain_, goddamn it.'  
There was a short pause in which the Killjoys looked uncomfortable, 'Uh, Jimmy,' Poison said, rubbing the back of his neck, 'The thing is, Bob did a lotta research on BLI and what they were doing. He managed to give us a few warnings but...'  
'He got ghosted,' Ghoul told Jimmy.  
Jimmy did not react as much as they thought he would, instead he nodded his head and said, 'Ghosted... I like it. I'll have to pitch it to Steve.'  
Jet frowned, 'Are you being serious? Bob's dead and you're-.'  
'I _know_ he's dead, Ray!' Jimmy interrupted, 'When you've fought in wars and killed Draculoids, you have to learn to distance yerself! What good is it gonna do to dwell on it all? If Bob was researching BLI, then he pretty much had an idea of how dangerous it would be. I'll say he _knew_ that it was suicide, but he did it anyway. What strikes me is that I don't see your families with you!'  
'Of course not!' Poison shouted, standing up quickly and facing Jimmy. He slammed his hands on the table between them and said, 'We ain't here on a fucking holiday! We ain't _running away_ from 'em. We're fighting! We're the Fabulous Killjoys, a fucking _rebellion_, we didn't tell 'em about it all 'cause we're keeping 'em _safe_.'  
As Poison said this, loud crashes came from the back room, and were soon followed by a wheelchair-bound man entering the diner looking irritated.  
'Listen,' he said through gritted teeth, 'I'm tryin' to work on something there, an' your yellin' ain't helpin', so say what you wanna say, then leave.'  
Jimmy shook his head and gestured for Poison to sit down. 'Relax, Steve. It's the guys. They've decided to rebel.'  
'Well that's all fine and dandy, but would ya mind keepin' it down, or at the very least take it outside?'  
Kobra clenched his jaw, 'You two... you've _changed_.'  
'War does that to you, son,' Steve told him.  
'No,' Kobra said, shaking his head, 'No, it's like you don't _care_ about everyone. We've been away from home for _months_ trying to find a suitable place to work against BLI from, and then we see you two. We thought you were _dead_!'  
'An' I'm pretty sure Alicia'll think the same about you, Mikey.'  
Kobra glared at him, 'We're trying to protect our families, what-.'  
'Kobra!' Ghoul shouted, 'I don't think we know _anything_ about what Jimmy and Steve are doing here, so let's not assume that they're here for anything less than we are, okay?'  
'Fine,' Kobra said through gritted teeth.  
Jimmy watched this exchange with interest, 'Why did you call him Kobra?'  
'As Killjoys, we have new names,' Ghoul said, 'I'm Fun Ghoul, Mikey's Kobra Kid, Gerard's Party Poison- he's our leader, and Ray's Jet Star.'  
'And you think jus' _four_ o' you is gonna be enough for a rebellion?' asked Steve, 'You guys must have gone all Costa Rica, if you think I'll believe that.'  
'Then join us,' Kobra said, 'Both of you- we can get more people together and _bring down_ Better Living Industries!'  
Jimmy and Steve looked surprised at this request; both seemed speechless. Finally, Jimmy grinned, 'Alright, you're on.'  
Steve nodded, 'Sure, I suppose we choose our own names, right?'  
The others nodded.  
'Very well, I'll be Doctor Death Defying.'  
'And I'll be Agent Cherri Cola,' Jimmy added, holding out his hand for one of the four to grasp.  
Poison took it, 'Welcome to the Fabulous Killjoys, my friend.'  
Kobra shook Steve's hand, 'Danger Days, here we come.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger Days  
Chapter II- The Recruitment Video  
Year: 2014**

**The Diner, California, September 23****rd****.**

The next two weeks after the two groups joined forces involved the six Killjoys fixing the diner. This involved clearing away all of the broken glass and disposing of it in a suitable manner- which Ghoul took to mean zapping it with his ray gun. The six also converted the women's toilet and the kitchen into two bunkrooms, one for them, which held ten bunks, and the much larger bunkroom for any female Killjoys and more men if their bunk became too full, in case they were joined once again.

Ghoul and Cola used this time to collect more tins of Power Pup, which was the only food that could be found for miles. Power Pup was dog food, made from an unknown animal, ground up into kibble and then mixed with a jelly-like substance. It made the Killjoys gag and vomit on their first few bites, but they managed to swallow it all after holding their noses.

Meanwhile, Poison, Jet and Kobra cleaned up the interior, getting all of the sand and dust back outside, and they boarded the broken window up. There had been a few bottles of floor cleaner abandoned with the diner, but no mop or bucket, so Jet improvised using his bandana and the sink.

Dr. D kept in the back room, busy building on his radio and attempting to hack into the wireless networks. He had also started inventing, and had built radio transmitters for each of the Killjoys.

After the two weeks, there was little else for the Killjoys to do. They needed to stock up on batteries for their ray guns, but the warehouse that they stole the food from did not have any, and they did not know where they could find a store to loot.  
In the end, after a coin toss, Ghoul and Poison left to scout for new warehouses or BLI bases, while Cola, Jet and Kobra worked out some tactics. They decided not to make any attacks on BLI until they had more people, and to not make themselves known to Better Living. This, unfortunately, did not work out as well as they had hoped.

When Poison and Ghoul returned with two duffel bags full of stolen batteries, they both looked shocked and angry. Poison held a newspaper in his hand and threw it onto a table in the diner. He and Ghoul dropped the bags off in the women's bunk, and joined the other four Killjoys.

'Look at that,' Poison hissed, unfolding the newspaper and pointing at the headline, 'They're using us as _scapegoats_!'

The headline read: **Rebels Responsible for Disappearance of Rock Band**.

Poison pointed at the picture accompanying the story, 'That's Ghoul and Cola, I know it is. They know about us, and they're blaming _us_ for _our own_ disappearance!'

Cola whistled, 'Wow. They work fast, not even a month since we formed and they're already informing the public.'

'Hold on,' Kobra said, his eyes scanning the front-page, 'That's not the only thing they're accusing us of, look!'

'Son of a _bitch_!' Poison cried, 'They're blaming _us_ for the Helium Wars!'

The five men were quiet as they heard Dr. D leave the back room and enter the diner.

'Hold up, BLI are accusing us for _what now_?'

'Listen to this,' Jet told him, and he read out the passage, '_The group, known as the Fabulous Killjoys, are being held responsible for the numerous fires that spread throughout the world. These fires caused the deaths of billions of civilians, and the destruction of entire countries. The Fabulous Killjoys are also charged with murdering Bob Bryar, the former drummer of the band My Chemical Romance, as well as the kidnap of the rest of the members. These rebels are dangerous, and if anyone knows about them, contact Better Living Industries at 760-987-2022.'_

'Those _bastards_, those _monsters_!' Ghoul shouted, 'They're saying that _we_ murdered Bob! _BOB_! I'll kill them with my _bare hands_!'

'Yes,' Cola said calmly, 'except that isn't going to do much but make the public _believe_ them. Doctor, have you managed to get far on the radio?'

Dr. D nodded, 'Yeah, I've hacked into the wireless, and I'm going to send out transmissions through to the televisions. Boys, I'll need you to come up with a recruitment video.'

This stunned the five of them, 'A video?' Poison asked, 'What are we going to _say_?'

'Improvise. I need you all in the back room, Cola and I will film it.'

'But-,' Kobra started.

'_Don't argue_.'

Poison, Jet, Kobra and Ghoul stood up and followed Dr. D and Cola into the back room. This, along with the basement, was one of the only places that they had never been in; they had to slide a part of the wall in one of the cubicles to get through, and they never used that cubicle as the toilet had been removed.

They followed Cola through the wall and into the large back room. It was dark- the walls and carpet were a dark brown, and there weren't any windows. A bulky desk separated them and Dr. D, who had set up a camera on a tripod, pointing towards them. When all of the Killjoys were in the room, Cola slid the wall shut, and pulled two masks and two helmets out of a box nearby. One was a simple yellow mask with three blue circles on the cheek and forehead, and two diamonds going through each eye, the other mask was a purple-skinned Frankenstein's Monster mask, which Ghoul grabbed as soon as he saw it. Poison was given the yellow mask, and Kobra chose a bright yellow helmet with red, blue, green and black stripes. The visor had 'GOOD LUCK' written on it in big block lettering.  
That left Jet with a simple grey helmet, which he took with a big smile, 'All right, but you two are talking,' he told Poison and Ghoul.  
Kobra snickered and agreed.

The four put on their new masks and helmets, and Jet and Kobra stood behind Poison and Ghoul, both with folded arms, and with their visors down. Ghoul opted for a relaxed posture, while Poison stood straight, his eyes staring directly at Dr. D, who gave them the thumbs up, indicating that the camera was recording.

'We are the Fabulous Killjoys,' Ghoul said, his voice was slightly muffled by the mask that he was wearing, but this did not faze them.  
'_We_ are the Fabulous Killjoys,' he repeated, 'and we don't appreciate what Better Living Industries have been accusing us of.'

'We are _not_ terrorists,' Poison added, clenching his fists, reminded of his former life, 'We know the truth, and the truth is that BLI are not your saviours.'

Ghoul continued, 'We call the fires the Helium Wars. Why? Because we _know_ that Better Living used helium bombs to destroy our homes. Better Living kidnapped your wives, husbands and children. They murdered your friends and families. _Better Living murdered those close to you_.'

'We are the Fabulous Killjoys,' Poison said, 'and we are not alone. There are six of us, and there will be more. Because _we_ are the ones bringing down Better Living. _We_ are the ones who will protect your families and friends, but we need _your_ help, 'cause we can't do it alone.'

'I am Fun Ghoul, and I am joined by Party Poison, Jet Star and Kobra Kid. Behind the camera are Doctor Death Defying, our host, and Agent Cherri Cola, our tactician. _You _are not alone.'

'We are the ones willing to _die_ for you,' Poison said, 'Everybody wants to change the world. _No one_ wants to die. And what's that gonna do for us? BLI are removing your _humanity_ with their pills. _We_ are gonna change the world, and _we_ are _never _gonna die.'

'Better Living want to enslave you, they want to _kill_ you and destroy you. But we are the Fabulous Killjoys, and we are recruiting,' Kobra spoke up, 'So do _you_ want to change the world?'

'Or are you gonna _keep running_?' Poison demanded.

Dr. D held up his hand to show that the camera was no longer recording. 'A'right, let's go live,' and he linked the camera to a laptop that had survived the desert.

**Newcastle, United Kingdom, September 24****th****.**

A family of four were sat around the television, all watching FactNews, eager to hear about Better Living's next course of action.  
The youngest, Chloe, was suspicious of Better Living. She was 20, and had not been able to enter university due to Better Living Industries shutting down every university in England and converting them into factories. Her brother, who was home for the week, worked in the closest factory to them, and had revealed that he was making weapons for the armies to face the so called 'Fabulous Killjoys' as the terrorists had now been called.

That was when a transmission interrupted the news broadcast.

_'We are the Fabulous Killjoys...'_

Chloe's mother let out a scream, 'It's _them_! Where are they?'

_'We are _not_ terrorists...'_

Chloe's father put an arm around his hysterical wife, 'Change the channel, Chloe!' he barked.

'No! I want to hear this! We can get information on them!' her brother exclaimed.

_'BLI used helium bombs to destroy our homes... kidnapped your wives... _murdered_...'_

_'We are the Fabulous Killjoys... and we are not alone... there will be more... bringing down... families... can't do it alone...'_

_'_You_ are not alone...'_

_'We are the ones willing to _die_ for you...'_

_'Enslave you...'_

_'...Keep Running...'_

The picture returned to the broadcast. The presenter was shocked and frightened, 'We- we don't know what that was... I- I apologise for the interruption...'

That was the moment Chloe changed.

**Nottinghamshire, United Kingdom, 24****th**** September.**

A black-haired boy stopped his friend, 'Cadence, did you see that-.'

Cadence stiffened, 'Yes, I saw it. They're contradicting everything BLI have said... and they're saying that _they_ killed Katie?'

The boy put his hand on her shoulder, 'I'm going to join them.'

'Me too.'

**Iowa, USA, 23****rd**** September.**

He threw down the packet of anti-depressants that had been prescribed to him after his sister died in the 'Helium Wars'. The pills were prescribed by Better Living, and had taken away all of his pain, all of his anger and his sadness. But it had also taken his independence.  
He was an actor... what had he been reduced to? Who _were_ the Fabulous Killjoys? And why did he feel drawn to them? He had an earpiece upstairs that he had built... he had to fine-tune it...

**New Jersey, USA, 23****rd**** September.**

They were all sat together; Lindsey and Bandit, Alicia, Jamia with her two daughters and her son, and Christa with her son.

_'Keep Running...'_

It was them.

**Maine, USA, 23****rd**** September.**

Lauren stared at her television in her bedroom. The My Chemical Romance posters that had once been blu-tacked onto her walls had been torn down. Her parents had tried to call her down, but her anger soon changed to tears.

BLI had killed her friends.

**Florida, USA, 23****rd**** September.**

Billie stared at the screen. His wife, children and friends, Mike and Tré were with him. They could not believe what the Killjoys said... But were drawn to their words...

**New York, USA, 23****rd**** September.**

Chantal was angry.

She worked in Better Living Industries' New York building, and was disgusted at the Killjoys.

How _dare_ they accuse her employers of murdering her husband? She clenched her hands, and took one of her tablets. She _hated_ the Killjoys. She would make them _pay_.


End file.
